Light emitting diode (LED) based light bulbs are more energy efficient, have a longer life, and have less environmental impact than more traditional types of bulbs, such as fluorescent or halogen bulbs. Thus, LED based light bulbs are becoming more popular.
Traditional bulbs have been installed in light fixtures that are designed to help dissipate the heat generated by the traditional bulbs. However, LED bulbs that are mounted within existing light fixtures may not be able to dissipate heat through the same mechanisms as traditional bulbs. If the LEDs generate too much heat, the heat can damage the LEDs and/or the circuitry that controls the LEDs. Thus, the temperature of the LED light bulbs needs to be regulated.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved cooling mechanisms for regulating the temperature of LED light bulbs.